


康纳警探在行动 A translation of Show Me Going by ProneToRelapse

by sherrystoneage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, M/M, Police Procedural, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 吊炸牛逼康纳酱, 多情善感老汉克, 警探组夫夫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 康纳回应一起枪击事件。汉克担心得要命。盖文试图进行礼貌的对话。





	康纳警探在行动 A translation of Show Me Going by ProneToRelapse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070307) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> 本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：Show Me Going
> 
> 原作者：ProneToRelapse
> 
> 原作者注：本文多处借鉴自神烦警探（Brooklyn Nine Nine）S5E20 “Show Me Going”，里面Rosa回应了一起枪击事件，大家伙都担忧的不得了。我想试着将这个场景应用到我最喜爱的警探组上面。所有的不准确都归于我糟糕的谷歌能力。

汉克的精神被打压得一塌糊涂。他面前的终端屏幕频频失去焦点，以至于他现在根本无法完成任何工作。他看了看表。老天，已经快凌晨三点了。

警署里，其他警官的状况也好不到哪去。即使是里德也蔫了不少，感谢慈悲的上苍。唯一还在高效而有目的地四处走动的只有那些仿生人，但即使是他们，脸也被某种接近疲惫的情绪所揪紧。

克里斯一只手放在他肩上，把汉克从睡眠不足的沉思中拖了出来。他手里拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，汉克感激地嘟哝了一声。他累得什么都干不动了。

“你该回家休息，”克里斯说。“福勒会准你的。你已经在这儿太长时间了。”

汉克摇了摇头，差点喝完一整杯满是咖啡因的咖啡类似物。“我还有几件事得收收尾。可不能让康纳把所有的荣誉都占了。”他瞥了眼康纳空着的桌子。安卓小子到外面追线索去了。汉克本想一起，但这个案子把他搞得一团糟。康纳断然拒绝带上他。被甩在后面让汉克很是受伤，但康纳请求他留下来时温柔的眼神在某种程度上减轻了这种痛苦。

“ _我能搞定得了，汉克，_ ”他说。“ _你太累了。如果你不回家休息的话，至少，呆在这里。我给你传了些文件你可以看一下。如果看到有什么可以帮忙的，请告诉我。_ ”

“ _你没必要为我想出些活来好让我觉得自己很有用。_ ”汉克抱怨道。

“ _你累坏了_ ，”康纳重复道。“ _如果这条线索真有情况，而你出了什么事的话，我不知道自己该怎么办。_ ”

汉克勉强同意留了下来。

这案子在过去两周里给他们带来了沉重的精神负担。它甚至对康纳造成了影响，打破了他一贯坦率、冷静的外表。看到事情变成这样让汉克很伤心，尽管汉克也感到很有压力，但他有更久的时间建立起抵抗力。

看到一具破碎的滴着蓝血的白色躯体躺在地板上的画面仍然让汉克感到胃里不舒服。

那是一名仿生人和他的丈夫。发现时死在家里，红蓝两色血液飞溅在厨房的地板砖上。那个人类还算走得干净，一颗子弹横穿太阳穴。那个安卓是被殴打致死的，被肢解，被拆散，头部被凶器重击内陷，凶器没被找到。

他们回家的时候康纳比以往更加低落。在汉克已然习惯了看到康纳越发频繁的表现出强烈的感情之后，这更加让他难以接受。康纳低着头，LED转着圈发出稳定的黄光，一边加工处理着看到的一切。

他几乎没有说话，只是在沙发上爬进汉克的怀抱，眼神空洞地盯着远处。汉克也什么都没说，只是抱着他，用手指梳理着他柔软得不可思议的棕色卷发。

虽然汉克很想在康纳身边一起追踪线索，但他相信他的搭档有能力把握自己。

康纳是名非常出色的警探。

“最近的线索是什么？”克里斯问道，把汉克拉回了现实。他一只手揉着脸，翻阅着案件卷宗。

“嫌犯儿子的最后住址。”汉克说道。“撤离解除之后，他们从未被登记过返回底特律，我们联系到了他在芝加哥的姐姐，她说他已经有几个月没和她在一起了。我们想着应该检查一下，免得他偷偷溜回来。”

克里斯沉思着，越过汉克肩膀浏览着文件。“从来没拥有过仿生人吗？”

“据我们所知没有过。”

“不知道他的动机会是什么。”

“我也想知道，”汉克碎碎念。那糟糕的咖啡至少让他的视线边缘清楚了起来。他还可以续航个几小时，直到要么康纳回来，要么彻底倒下。

福勒从办公室走了出来，神情严肃。疲惫使他的面容更加严峻。所有人都转头看向他。

“听着，大家伙。”他的声音穿越了整个警局。“底特律市中心出现了枪击事件。所有可行动小组都将前往该区域协助保护平民。直到有另行通知，本辖区处于封锁状态。”

“该死，”克里斯喘着气，汉克绝望地用手捂住脸，仿佛能阻止今晚不会变得更糟一样。

“休息室的沙发归我了。”盖文马上说道。“如果我他妈要在这里呆上24小时，我可不睡办公桌。”

“哦，去你的，里德，让老子休息一下这把老骨头吧，”汉克还击。

“咬我啊，副警长。”

“靠，你个小混蛋——”

“ _够了_ 。”福勒的咆哮让他们俩都沉默了。

当陈警官接通无线步话机时，警局里气氛凝重。报告的声音清晰地传来。每个人都静静地听着。

“ _代码_ _246_ _，所有可行动组请回复。嫌犯有多名人质。_ ”

“ _462_ _，参与行动。_ ”

“ _980_ _，参与行动。_ ”

“ _643_ _，参与行动。_ ”

随着不断出现的警徽号码，越来越多的警官赶往现场。他们聆听着，警局内，紧张的气氛一触即发。

“ _代号_ _10-00_ _。多名警官受伤。1141_ _，请回复。_ ”

“该死，”福勒咒骂着。

“ _218_ _，参与行动。_ ”

“ _105_ _，参与行动。_ ”

“ _313_ _，参与行动。_ ”

汉克视线中的一切全部聚焦到了一个奇点上。恐惧，浓烈而沉重，随着步话机中传来的康纳清晰而坚定的声音，在他的肚子里翻滚着。

“那是…”克里斯艰难地咽了口气。“那是康纳的警徽号码。”

福勒还没能冲着他怒吼一句，汉克已经从座位上站了起来，走在通往门口的路上。

“副警长，我们在 _封锁中_ 。”

“好像我他妈会呆在这里等着他被枪杀——”

“不许离开，副警长，这是 _命令_ 。”

“你他妈可以该死的——”

“ _313_ _谈判专家到达现场。代号5150_ _。代码6_ _。所有后续行动组不要靠近。_ ”

陈警官点了下听筒。“10-4，”她说道，眼睛哪里都看就是不看汉克。

“让他做他的工作吧，”福勒坚定地说。“你去只会让自己丧命。”

汉克出离愤怒。“如果你觉得我只会坐在这里，你他妈 _根本_ 不知道——”

步话机又响了。

“ _10-39_ _，326_ _。_ ”

那是汉克的警徽号码。那是康纳的声音。

_安德森副警长请接听通话。_

汉克瞬间穿过房间，从陈警官手中一把拿过听筒。“康纳？你在吗？ _康纳？_ ”

那里可怕地停顿了片刻，汉克觉得自己很可能快要吐了。

“ _我在，副警长。_ ”

汉克几乎脱力跪倒。“我的老天爷啊。情况怎么样了？”

“ _嫌犯和多名人质在里面。有三名警官受伤了。是莱温斯基。我们的想法是对的，撤离行动取消后，他溜了回来。我现在要与他进行对话。_ ”

“康纳，他会杀了你的。”

“ _有_ _64.8%_ _的可能性他会在我进去时使用暴力。在进行对话之前我会试图降低这一倾向。留在警署里，副队长。_ ”

随着咯哒一声，他挂断了。汉克能感觉得到众多沉重的眼神压在自己脊梁骨上。他一言不发地将听筒还给陈警官，一头冲进了休息室。盖文可以去吃屎。沙发现在属于汉克了。

——

康纳脱下了自己的夹克，换上了某位警官递给他的防弹衣。穿戴好后，他拒绝了递来的耳麦，而是用自己的LED接通了无线广播信号。八辆警车已对现场做出了响应。幸运的是康纳离得足够近。他去拜访的那个地址空无一人，但墙壁上撒满了足够的证据，足以将詹姆斯·莱温斯基关上很长的一段时间。

后来他从无线广播中收到了报案，康纳立刻响应了行动。

莱温斯基有三名人质在里面。两名女性和一个男孩。其中一名女性是仿生人。他威胁要开枪杀了她，除非康纳缴械进入。

康纳将自己的配枪解下来递给一位警官，她冲康纳尊重地点了点头。

“抓住他，安德森，”她说，脸上露出关切的表情。康纳偏了偏头以示回应，朝大楼走去，拇指摩挲着左手无名指上的环。他想念他的硬币。不过有这个也足够了。

——

“你还好吗？”

汉克没把自己的胳膊从脸上挪开。他躺在休息室的长沙发上，双脚支在扶手上。

“你他妈猜猜看啊，里德。”

他听到咖啡机呜呜的转动声，将塑料杯灌满烫得要命的水。

“他会没事的，”里德静静地说道。“你知道，他恐怕是最适合去处理这类破事的人了。”

“里德，我现在没心情，好吗？”

“听着，我只是说。我知道你很担心，我懂。该死的，我们都很担心。但如果说有谁能有机会成功让那该死的畜生妥协，那也只有康纳了。”

“是什么让你改心换意了？”

里德沉默了足够长时间，汉克抬起手臂眯着眼看着他。他凝视着自己的咖啡，表情困惑。

“我猜…我也会担心的。如果是我的话。我可能就吓屎了。”

“真他妈让人放心。谢了，里德警探。”

里德皱着眉头。“我他妈在试着好好说话，别像个混蛋一样。”

“我爱你装孙子的熊样。”

“哦，去你个屌吧你个可怜的老混球。”

汉克哼了一声。“哦得了吧。”

里德叹了口气，抿了口咖啡，又叹了口气。“他会回来的。你等着瞧吧，他会顶着他那张蠢脸趾高气昂地荡悠进来，就只是为了腻歪我。别告诉我你那机器人-丈夫从来不记仇。”

“盖文。”

“哈？”

“闭上你的臭嘴。”

——

康纳举着双手走进屋。

“莱温斯基先生，”他缓慢，平静地说。“我是康纳·安德森警探。我是来帮助你的。”

“帮他妈个鬼！”莱温斯基啐了一口。他一只手臂环着安卓的脖子，枪压着她一侧的脑袋。她在哭泣，眼睛因恐惧而大张。她的妻子和儿子在冰箱旁边畏缩着，就在莱温斯基腿后。

他们之间隔着个厨岛。康纳审视着周围的环境。

“他们没做错任何事，”康纳说着，仍举着手掌。“我能帮助你，但你需要放他们走。”

“没他妈门。给我他妈派辆车来。等我出城之后，那两个可以走。这个要跟着我。”

“不可能，”康纳说。“你杀了六个人，詹姆斯。”

“它们不是 _人_ ！”

康纳的LED转着圈圈。他“看着”自己跃过厨岛。他没法在莱温斯基开枪前够到他。如果他行动，仿生人会死。他看着她的眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”

她挣扎着，新的泪水溢出眼眶。“露易丝。”

“一切都会没事的，露易丝。”

“别他妈跟她说话！”莱温斯基大喊。露易丝呜咽着抖了一下。枪管向她的头压得更紧了。

“她？”康纳问道。“我以为她不是个人？”

“她——她不是。”

“她已经结婚了，莱温斯基。她有个妻子和儿子。他们就在你身后。他们是那么地害怕。露易丝，你儿子叫什么名字？”

“托比，”露易丝哭喊着。那小男孩紧紧抓着他的人类母亲，吓得脸色惨白。康纳分析着。

“托比有癫痫，”康纳说，看向莱温斯基。“快要发作了。那男孩会死的，詹姆斯。你还没杀过一个人类。你没有杀死过一个孩子。这男孩会死的，除非你放了她们。”

莱温斯基的手发着抖。

康纳采取行动。

——

步话机一直没有动静。汉克不知道这好还是不好。

他坐不住。他踱着步，他烦躁不安，他从警署的一头走到另一头，反反复复。他扯着头发，挠着手臂。

这感觉比无能为力更甚一步，让他忍无可忍。

克里斯在他的桌子上睡着了。里德在看着自己的手机。汉克在走向疯狂。

他重重地叹了口气，倒在自己的书桌前。桌子上曾贴的那些仿生人仇恨言论早在一年多前就被清理干净。现在，照片成了绝大部分。有一张是科尔的，让汉克现在看起来没那么痛苦。有几张是相扑与汉克或康纳或他们两人在一起。有一张是康纳成为警探的第一天，他穿着制服，腼腆地微笑着。还有几张在汉克的记忆里栩栩如生。现在吸引他眼球的一张，是其中拍得最专业的一个。弱焦镜头下，汉克留着修剪整齐的胡须，头发梳成干练的马尾辫，穿着讨喜的灰色三件套。他看起来年轻不少。在他身边，康纳一袭湛蓝，俊气逼人，脸上的笑容比他妈的太阳还要灿烂。

汉克焦虑地转着手上的婚戒。

如果哪个混蛋把这个从他这里夺走，所有汉克对生活新生的希望都将被彻底泯灭。

而这次再也不会有康纳将他拉回来了。

“安德森。”

“咋了。”

福勒的影子落在了汉克的书桌上。他把目光从结婚照上移开，斜视着警长。福勒正在看照片。他绷紧的眼眶变软了一些。

“你的多愁善感让我惊讶。”

汉克气鼓鼓。“是啊，唔。我花了很长一段时间沉溺于那些糟糕的事情上。我觉得多提醒提醒自己人生的美好是个不错的主意。”

“是个不错的主意。”

“这他妈能好到哪里去，”汉克咆哮着，“如果他再也回不来的话？”

福勒没有立即回答。他折起手臂，表情谨慎。“现实就是现实。”

“这是他妈哪门子的狗屎建议，杰佛里？！该死的上帝，谁他妈会说这种话？！”

“你曾经浴火重生过一次，”福勒说。“你还可以重新开始。”

汉克笑了。嗓音空洞。“没有他我不行。”

“警长？”陈警官小心翼翼地打断他们俩。汉克和福勒都看了过去。步话机发出嘶嘶的盲音。

“ _10-26_ _。嫌犯被拘捕。区域安全。全部小组——_ ”

汉克突地站了起来，将椅子扔在身后。“我走了。”

福勒眯起了眼。“我们现在处于封锁状态，直到我说停为止，副警长。”

“没有冒犯你的意思，警长，但是你就去给我吃——”

“真是的，副警长。你的专业素养真是糟糕透顶。”

汉克转头转的太快以至于被甩的有点晕。康纳大步走进警署大厅，眼睛紧紧盯着汉克。

“哦，你个混蛋，”汉克微笑着说道。“你这。该死的。混蛋。”

把康纳拉进怀里驱走了汉克最后一点肾上腺素引发的焦虑。康纳的手紧紧抓着他背上的夹克，脸埋在汉克的脖颈里。

“我他妈快吓死了，”汉克低声耳语着，眼睛刺痛。“我不知道我该怎么办——”

“我在这里，汉克，”康纳说。“我永远不会离开你。”

“好了，各位，滚球。各回各家吧，让这个糟糕的夜晚过去吧。”福勒的话催促着所有人行动起来。汉克从康纳那里移开，但拒绝放开他的手。

“老天，赶紧去开房吧，”里德嘟囔着。

“吃你个屌，盖文。”康纳回击。

 

（完）

 

尾注：  
我尽力查了查警用代码。另外汉克没有公开他的警徽号码，所以我就编了一个。康纳的是313因为这是他序列号的起始数字。  
246——平民区枪击  
10-00——警官受伤，请求支援  
11-41——需要救护车  
5150——潜在精神类疾病  
Code 6——远离地带  
10-4——收到，明白  
10-39——请求【警徽号码】通信  
10-26——行动安全

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 我爱警探组夫夫！！康纳·安德森这名字我喜！！:DD


End file.
